In a typical network, a domain name server (DNS) is responsible for translating domain names into network addresses. The domain name server may receive a domain name from a client, access a database, and locate the domain name. The domain name server may then identify the network address, such as an Internet Protocol (IP) address, associated with the domain name and communicate that network address to the browser. For example, a domain name server may receive a domain name such as “www.datareturn.com” from a browser. The domain name server may access the database, determine that this domain name corresponds to an IP address of “216.46.236.253,” and communicate that IP address to the client that submitted the domain name to the domain name server. The browser may then use that network address to communicate with a server at that network address.